Accidental Songs
by LuLeo
Summary: AU. The war between Angels and Demons have raged since the beggining of the world, and after a twist of fate, Ludwig might just get dragged right into it. Germancest GermanyXPrussia LudwigXGilbert
1. Spontaneity

What am I doing? I'm already writing one story, and here I go starting another one! I have no idea where this came from, and I only vaguely know where it will be going, plus I'm a slow writer, so don't expect any regular updates!

I own nothing!

**Accidental Songs**

_Chapter one_

Spontaneity

Ludwig Beilschmidt despised rainy nights. Those nights when you wanted nothing else but to get home and curl yourself into a warm blanket with a steaming cup of coffee in your hand.

Unfortunately, the boss at the hospital had deemed it necessary for him to work late on one of those nights. Usually, he wasn't the sort of person who complained about working extra hours, but he had seen the rain clouds looming in the horizon. True to his suspicions, it had started to rain around ten p.m. But boss' orders were absolute – he had the control over his pay checks, after all – so Ludwig obediently stayed until he was free to go at one a.m.

His co-worker, Roderich Edelstein, had offered to drive him home, but he had politely declined. His excuse had been that he didn't live that far from the hospital and that he needed the exercise. Especially the later part had been an obvious lie. Even workers and patients combined, you couldn't find a more well-built man at the hospital than Ludwig. Truth be told, he just didn't like cars.

That was how he now found himself rushing through the rain in the middle of the night, his normally perfectly gelled back blond hair a wet unruly mess and his clothes soaked through to the skin.

The thunder rumbled forebodingly in the background, though it was barely audible over the sounds from the car on the road. It never ceased to surprise him how busy this city could be, even at this late hour. Growing up on the German country side, he had always preferred small villages over large towns. But to complete his doctor studies he had needed to go to America. His plans had been to return to Germany as soon as he was done. But one thing led to another and before he knew it, he'd lived in the States for more than three years and gotten himself a job at the biggest hospital in the area.

Ludwig cursed loudly as a passing car rudely drenched him by driving too fast through the water collected at the side of the road. He sighed and tried to push his hair back and out of his eyes. It didn't work, which irritated him to no end. Stopping to at least try to wrench some of the water out of his jacket sleeves, he noticed that he was right outside the old park. The old gates complained bitterly as they slowly swayed in the wind. On top of it, 'Heavens Garden' was written in angular iron letters. Later, he would find that very ironic.

Even though he passed by the park every day, he'd never taken the way through it. The reason for that was simple; it took longer time compared to his normal route, and time was money. But today, something felt different. The rain forgotten for the moment, he peered into the green area. Everything was cast into dark shadows and the few trees that were planted near enough loomed hauntingly over the sparsely illuminated path.

Ludwig suddenly felt an urge to do something very unlike him. He felt like being spontaneous.

Sure, most people wouldn't call taking a different way home spontaneous. But to Ludwig, who liked his life to be as scheduled as possible, this was almost ground breaking. Without further thought, he walked through the rusty gates and into the empty park. Immediately the noises from the rushing cars were muffled and even the rain seemed quieter. Shuddering, he quickened his pace and drove his hands deep into his pockets. He walked like this for a while, thinking of few other things than getting home as soon as possible.

Then, suddenly and without a warning, something crashed down from the sky. It was so close to hitting him that he could feel the wind rushing by his face. The object hit the hard concrete once before skidding over the wet grass, leaving a trail of smoke behind, to then collide with a nearby tree with a dull thud. Something that was not rain landed in his face. He reached up to see what it was and found a silver feather in his hand, made dark grey by the rain. He also noticed that the feather was slightly burnt at the top.

Not really sure if he wanted to know, he slowly lifted his head. Under the tree, lying on the side with its back against the trunk, was an Angel with large silver wings. Ludwig gasped and almost took a step back. The rational part of his brain told him that he had to bee dreaming, and he was quick to agree with it. This had to bee a dream. Angels didn't exist, and furthermore – if they somehow did exist – they didn't just fall down from the sky. '_Then maybe it's a fallen Angel'_, the normally deeply suppressed irrational side of him argued.

Ludwig slightly shook his head. Dream or not, he couldn't just stand there. Tentatively, he approached the fallen being. Coming closer, he saw that it was definitely a man, even if his built was somewhat delicate. His hair was the same silver as his wings, though it was stained red in some places. Ludwig felt concern creeping up in his chest. Apparently, the Angel was hurt. Its arms were covered with various burns and cuts and his clothes was dirty and tattered. But the worst wound seemed to be on his back, between the wings, as smoke was still emitting from the area, despite the rain. The wings were also heavily burned.

Just as he kneeled down beside it, the being groaned quietly and furrowed his eyebrows. Ludwig thought that maybe the other was waking up, but instead, the previously large wings started to shrink until they where only about half a metre long. The blonde stared in astonishment for a few seconds before another pained groan brought him back to focus.

What should he do? Bring it to the hospital? No, he shook his head. No, the poor thing would probably end up as a lab rat. Leave it? Make it someone else's problem? Even more no. He may not be the most emotional of persons, but he wasn't that heartless. That only left one option.

Taking of his jacket and spreading it out on the ground, he carefully lifted the other onto it before lifting the whole bundle up in his arms. The Angel stayed quiet under the whole procedure, apparently fallen back into deep unconsciousness. More determined than ever to get home quickly, Ludwig once again hurried through the rainy night, but now carrying a weight that would change his life more than he could ever have imagined.

To Be Continued

Reviews and constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	2. Feathers and new faces

Yay! An update! Also, I can now say I have a pretty clear picture of how I want this to go. Awesome, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

**Accidental Songs**

_Chapter two_

Feathers and new faces

After securing the last part of the bandage, Ludwig leaned back in his chair and sighed. It had been a real hassle to take care of his new guest, as the wings had been constantly in the way. But now, finally, he was done. He had managed to clean and wrap all the wounds, so as long as they didn't get infected, the Angel should be able to make a relatively short recovery. He had also straightened out and splinted one of its wrists, which had been bent in a rather unsettling manner. Looking down on the sleeping figure's face, he couldn't help but notice that – even though half of his face was covered in bandages – the other really was quite beautiful.

The Angel's – he really wished he had something to call it, but alas, he hadn't – face was peacefully relaxed, breathing evenly through half parted lips. Before he had time to suppress the urge, Ludwig reached forward and gently stroked a couple of loose silver strands out of the others face. Stunned, he quickly withdrew his hand. This was so unlike him. Just not only taking a different way home, but bringing some stranger with him, on top of it. Sure, that stranger happened to be an Angel who was either just thrown out of heaven or had accidentally flown into a power line.

Not getting anywhere with his rumbled thoughts, he decided it was time to go to bed. He would sort things out tomorrow. With one last sigh he got up and stretched, then sleepily stumbled over to his couch, as his bed was occupied by the Angel.

At the same moment, back in the rainy and deserted park, a dark figure limped between the trees. One of its arms was bleeding heavily, and if you would look closer, you would see many other injuries under its tattered clothes. His hair was light brown, with one gravity defying curl sticking out on the side.

"Shit..." The being stopped and leaned heavily against a tree, breathing deeply.

"Lovi!"

Hearing his own name, the beaten figure lifted his head. He released a small relieved sigh as he saw a familiar shadow hurry through the woods.

"Took you long enough." He said, even though it was barely over a whisper.

The other, a tanned man with dark auburn locks and emerald eyes, gasped. "Dios mio, Lovino! What happened to you?"

The slumped figure, Lovino, growled quietly, "What do you think happened, idiot? I had a little 'meeting' with a damn Angel!"

"An Angel? Who?"

Lovino turned his head away, clearly not wanting to meet the others gaze. "...Does it really matter, Antonio?"

Antonio face turned grim. "Who?"

"...Gilbert."

"Gilbert...? Gil did this to you?"

"Why do you look so surprised? This is war, after all." Lovino huffed. "And don't make it sound like only I got my butt kicked, bastard! I did quite a number on him too, thank you very much."

At Antonio's solemn expression, Lovino looked hesitant and almost like he wanted to comfort the other. But that quickly changed back into the scowl that apparently was more or less permanent on his face. "Stop moping around, you big wimp. It's fucking cold here, and my arm hurts like hell, so could we get going?"

That seemed to do the trick, as the taller one brightened up significantly. "Of course, Lovi! Let's get you home, okay?"

"Don't call me that, you bastard!"

With no further ado, the two then disappeared into the night.

Ludwig groaned as the early morning sun hit his eyes. Why hadn't he closed the curtains last night? Groggily he opened his eyes. Oh, right. He slept on the sofa. He sat up and stretched his sore back. He really needed to buy more comfortable living room furniture, he mused. Pondering on just why he slept on the sofa, he got his answer when a loud crash came from his bed room. Apparently, his guest was awake. Getting up, he carefully approached the room. After standing outside the door for a while and listening to the commotion the Angel was causing, he reached out and knocked briskly a few times. The noise immediately ceased.

When no other answer came, Ludwig opened the door. He knew it was rude not to await an answer, but he also knew that the other was in no shape to move around. If one of the more severe wounds where to reopen, they'd need to be cleaned and wrapped again as soon as possible.

The room was dark because of the still drawn curtains, but the now open door let in enough light to slightly illuminate the room. The lamp which usually stood on the bedside table had been knocked down and all the bed sheets were in a heap on the floor. In the far off corner, behind the bed, sat the Angel. He was glaring at him with stunning red eyes, and if the he'd been a cat, Ludwig was sure the being would have been hissing. The other was holding his shaking arm – the one that was broken – tenderly, and he was also leaning slightly forward, so to not put pressure on his burnt back. All in all, it was a quite pitiful sight, even though it was obvious that the other tried very hard to put up an intimidating front.

Feeling slightly awkward, Ludwig slowly approached the Angel. When he did this, the other actually did hiss, showing of slightly pointed canines. Deciding not to frighten the other further, he crouched down when he just barely was in arms reach. The Angel eyed him suspiciously, but stayed put. Ludwig, careful not to make any sudden movements, reached out his hand. In what he hoped was a gentle tone, he then said;

"Here, let me see that," It came out more as a command.

The other tensed and held more tightly to his arm. After that, a short staring match occurred. The Angel glared and Ludwig just continued to hold out his hand, a blank expression on his face. This went on for about two minutes, before the Angel reluctantly let go of his arm and let Ludwig examine it. With hands surprisingly gentle for their size, the blond unwrapped the bandage. The wrist was swollen and dark purple, but had made a lot more progress than he had expected it to. While he worked, the other winced every now and then, but stayed quiet. Not really bothered by the silence, but feeling that the question was necessary, Ludwig asked if the Angel had a name.

The silverette eyed him carefully, and at first it seemed as if he wouldn't answer, but then said, "My name's Gilbert." His voice was slightly hoarse from being unused for a while, but otherwise melodic and confident. "You?"

Inwards, Ludwig sighed in relief. He had been a little worried that maybe the other didn't speak the same language as him. "Ludwig Beilschmidt," He said as he let Gilbert have his hand back. "Would you mind follow me to the kitchen?" Being the pedantic person he was, he had put away all the medic supplies as soon as he was done using them, so they where no longer in the bedroom. When Gilbert shot him a suspicious glare, he added, "I need to check your back, and I don't have any things here to use."

Gilbert glanced at his back, but cringed when he saw the state of his wings. Some feathers were more or less burned or covered in dried blood, and almost all of them where pointed in a strange angle. "Okay...but that doesn't mean I trust you, human! And be careful with my wings." The silverette warned.

Ludwig wanted to point out that he probably couldn't ruin the wings more even if he tried, but decided against it. He had the feeling that it would most probably crush the little trust he'd managed to gather this far. The Angel slowly got up and tried to walk, but after almost falling, Ludwig took a steadying grip on the others good arm. Gilbert was tense like a bow the whole way to the kitchen, but let himself be supported. When arriving to their destination, the blond placed the other on a stool and then went to gather everything he would need.

Gilbert obediently sat where he was left. But after only a few minutes he got bored and started to carefully remove the burned feathers he could reach. When Ludwig noticed this, he said, "Hey, stop that."

"Why? It has to be done," Gilbert stated. He then winced as he plucked another feather.

Ludwig looked sceptical, "Are you sure you shouldn't just let them fall of by themselves?"

The silverette looked unsure for half a second too long, before once again turning back to glaring. "...Yeah, I'm sure! What do you know, anyway?"

"I may not be a veterinarian," Ludwig stated, and ignored Gilbert's retort of 'I'm not a damn animal', before continuing, "but I do know that you should avoid painful treatments unless you know for sure that they are necessary. Now stop that and show me your back."

Gilbert grumbled but did as he was told. Ludwig removed the used bandages with steady and practised movements. Just as his wrist, the burns on the others back had healed much more than they would have done on a normal person. But even though, it would probably take at least two or three weeks before it was fully healed.

"Where did you find me?" Gilbert suddenly asked.

"In the park." He drenched a towel in antiseptic before carefully placing it on the burn, making the other hiss and slightly flap his wings. The Angel glared over his shoulder and snapped, "Hey! Be careful!" Ludwig just rolled his eyes in response.

They fell into awkward silence once again. While he worked, Ludwig couldn't help but to be distracted by the others wings. The others _Angel_ wings. Gilbert was an Angel. He tried to repeat the phrase in his head a couple of times, but he still couldn't fully grasp the concept. He decided not to think too much about it. It was just too unreal.

"Well, I'm done here," He said and started to put away the things he'd used. "I have a meeting with a friend today, so I have to leave for a while." The thought of leaving a stranger alone in his house unnerved him, but a promise was a promise, so he would have to go. And the other couldn't do much harm in his current state, anyway. He hoped.

Gilbert just huffed and tried to get up, "What makes you think I'll stay?"

"Maybe the fact that you can barely stand on your own?" He said, rising an eyebrow.

"Fine! But as soon as I can, I'm out of here."

"Suits me." The blond sighed, "Do you want help getting anywhere before I go? Bathroom, perhaps? You can wash yourself off, as long as you're careful about your arm and back." He then showed the other two pills and a glass, "And take these," At Gilbert's mistrusting look, he added, "They're painkillers. When they start to work, you should be able to move around a little. And if you're hungry, there is food in the refrigerator."

Gilbert stared at him blankly,

"What's a refrigerator?"

Ludwig cursed to himself as he walked down the street. He was never late. Hadn't been for several years. But now, because of his new lodger, he was. It turned out that it wasn't just the refrigerator that was unfamiliar to the Angel, but practically every modern object in his apartment. Sure, seeing Gilbert being overly amazed by the shower had been amusing, but explaining how to use it had taken time he did not have. It had also been very embarrassing on his part when Gilbert had started to undress before he had left the bathroom. Apparently, walking around nude was something completely natural where Gilbert came from.

Coming closer to the café, he looked around for his friend. He wasn't surprised when he didn't spot him. In the same way that Ludwig was always on time, the other was not. Suddenly, someone clasped their hand over his eyes, happily exclaiming, "Guess who!"

Inwardly humoured, but deciding not to show it, he took away the others hands. As he turned around, he sighed and said,

"I know it's you, Feliciano."

To Be Continued

Thank you for reading! And I have a question for all you who are better at English than me; in this chapter, I use 'silverette' to describe Gilbert. Is this a word I can use? Because, well, people with brown hair are called brunettes, right? Or is 'The silver-haired' more appropriate?


	3. Wingspan

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Accidental Songs**

_Chapter three_

Wingspan

Ludwig sipped his coffee silently and eyed the cheerful brunette chatting away happily about one thing or another on the other side of the table. Feliciano Vargas was his name and they had met each other a year ago. Feliciano had somehow gotten himself stuck in a wooden box which had stood in an alley, and Ludwig had helped him out. Even if the small Italian at first had seemed scared out of his wits just by looking at Ludwig, he had afterwards been quick to declare the two of them 'best friends forever'. Why Ludwig had agreed to such a thing, he still didn't know. Feliciano wasn't exactly the sort of person he normally socialized with. Or, rather, Ludwig hadn't socialized much at all, to be honest. But slowly, the overly positive, pasta loving coward that was Feliciano had wormed himself into his heart.

"So, Ludwig, how have things been?"

Ludwig was brought back from his thoughts by the other's question. Setting his cup back down on the table, he pondered on which word he would use to describe the lately occurrences in his life, and found that none really seemed to fit, "It has been...peculiar." The understatement of his life, but it was the best he could come up with. Because, really, there was no word for 'I found an Angel, and and he is now living in my apartment until he gets better'.

"Oh? How come?"

He toyed with the idea to actually tell the other the truth, but then decided not to. If he couldn't even get himself to fully believe it, then how could Feliciano? Hoping his friend didn't notice the strange pause, he said, "I found an...a bird, yesterday, when I walked home from work. It was hurt, so I took it home."

"How kind of you!" Feliciano chirped, "What kind of bird?"

"Er...w-well, I don't know, really...it has silver feathers..."

"I bet it's really pretty!"

Ludwig almost burst out laughing at the thought of Gilbert's face if he found out that someone had not only compared him to a bird, but also called him pretty. And at the same time, he found himself agreeing with the latest statement, "Yes, he really is...pretty..." He quickly cleared his throat, trying to suppress the blush that threatened to cover his cheeks. "S-so, Feli, what about you? How have you been?"

"Me? It's been really good! I've eaten a lot of pasta! And pizza! But..." The other suddenly looked a little solemn, "But yesterday, brother was attacked..."

"Attacked?" Ludwig knew Feliciano had a twin brother, Lovino, but had never actually met him.

"Yeah...He was attacked by an-" The brunette clasped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide, "Eh...Ah! I-I mean a, a bird! He was attacked by a bird!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "A bird?"

"S-Sí! A very mean and scary bird!"

Ludwig wanted to ask more about this supposed 'bird', but in the end decided not to bother. Everyone had their secrets, after all. Though, if Feliciano wanted to keep his secrets hidden, he would need to seriously work on his lying skills. This wasn't the first time the little Italian had almost let something that was obviously supposed to be a secret slip. If it wasn't for Ludwig's respect for privacy, Feliciano would be doomed.

Setting down his now empty coffee cup, he said "I hope your brother will get better soon." Then, no longer seeing any reason to stay at the café – Feliciano had just finished his cappuccino and cinnamon roll – and also feeling restless, Ludwig suggested that they should take a walk. Honestly, he wanted to go home and make sure that his guest didn't mess with any of his things. But the weather was nice and sunny and he couldn't come up with any reason to excuse his sudden departure, so he had to stay a while longer. The other agreed eagerly, making a suggestion of his own; that they would go to the park.

"The ice cream stand have a new flavour, and I want to taste it!" Feliciano happily exclaimed as he skipped down the street.

"You just ate." Not that Ludwig was actually surprised. The others stomach had at many occasions proved to be bottomless.

"But it's ice cream!" Feliciano whined, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Right, right," Ludwig breathed, and started to head towards the park, to which Feliciano giggled and nonchalantly crooked his arm with Ludwig's, dragging him forward. Reaching the park – which was quite a lot bigger than the one from last night – Feliciano released his arm when he spotted the earlier mentioned ice cream stand. While the brunette was ordering, Ludwig went and sat down on a nearby bench. He idly watched all the people around the park as he waited, his thoughts soon drifting back to Gilbert. What was he supposed to do with him? He had said he could stay until he got better, and he still stood firm regarding that decision. The problem was that his apartment wasn't that big, and all in all, Ludwig wasn't used to having other people around at home. He would need to go shopping sometime soon, both for food and some kind of temporary bed. A mattress would probably do. And Gilbert would need some clothes to wear, as the ones he had been wearing were utterly ruined.

He wondered briefly what Gilbert liked to wear. He'd have to ask when he got home. And then there was the issue about the feathers. Maybe he should buy a book about bird care? Or maybe someone at work would know? He remembered faintly Roderich once telling him that his wife liked canaries.

The light humming of an Italian song accompanied by tapping footsteps brought him out of his thoughts. Feliciano walked towards him, a huge ice cream cone in his hand. Reaching him, the short man plopped down beside him, contently licking the sweet treat. "So good~!" He squealed, ice cream all around his mouth. Sometimes Ludwig seriously doubted the 20 years Feliciano claimed himself to be. Feeling like a doting mother, he reached over and not too gently wiped the others mouth with the paper napkin that had come with the ice cream.

Feliciano made a face, but stayed still until he was free to move. "Thank you!" He chirped, and Ludwig rolled his eyes. Talking about anything and nothing, they sat on the bench together until Feliciano had finished his cone. Deciding that, finally, enough time had passed for him to be able to politely excuse himself. He stood up and said, "Sorry, but I have to go now. It's been nice talking to you."

Feliciano looked like he might cry. "You have to?"

"Yeah, I have loads of journals from the hospital that needs to be signed." Which was actually true. Not that he thought he would finish them today, considering all the shopping and what not he needed to do. Feliciano slowly stood up, head downcast and he was nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. When the Italian looked up, Ludwig noticed a faint blush on the others cheeks.

"When will we meet again?" Feliciano asked, looking almost painfully hopeful.

He didn't understand Feliciano, sometimes. Why was he always so concerned with them meeting again? They were friends, right? That was what friends did, meet each other. "Maybe sometimes next week?" He answered, trying to remember if he had any other plans. A look of disappointment flashed over Feliciano's face, before he covered it up with a smile.

"Okay! I'll call you."

Ludwig gave a curt nod, "See you next week, then."

"I really hope so! Ciao~!"

O-O-O

Climbing the last step of the stairs, Ludwig took his two plastic bags – filled with newly purchased food and medical items – in his left hand, the other searching in his pocket for his keys. Finding his target, he slipped the right key into the lock. When it gave a small click sound, Ludwig opened the door and stepped inside. Looking around, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw that, at least from what he could see from where he was standing, nothing was out of place.

"I'm home!" He called. It surprised him how good it felt to come home and get to say those words, and have someone who was already home to answer them. Sure, for the most part, he enjoyed living alone, but sometimes it got a little, well, lonely. Not that he expected Gilbert to answer him, considering the other wasn't exactly what you call friendly. What's up with that, anyway? He's an Angel! Angels were supposed to be gentle and friendly. He took of his shoes and placed them neatly against the wall before heading into the kitchen and placing the bags on the counter.

Quickly stuffing the milk into the fridge and deciding he could deal with the other things later, he headed out in a search for his house guest. He found him in the living room, lazily draped on his stomach on the couch. Upon Ludwig entering the room, Gilbert lifted his head so that his chin rested on the armrest, giving him a half hearted glare.

"Good day to you too," Ludwig said, noting that the other seemed even grumpier than when he left, "had a nice day?"

Gilbert groaned, once again burying his face in the couch, "No."

"Why? Didn't the pain killers work?" Now that he thought about it, maybe giving medicine made for humans to an Angel wasn't that great of an idea.

"They did."

"Then what's the problem?"

When Gilbert didn't answer, Ludwig changed topic, "Are you hungry?"

The mop of silver hair shook slightly. Ludwig had no idea if it was a shake or a nod, but he headed back to the kitchen, anyway. It wasn't until he had put away the rest of the groceries that he remembered that he didn't know what Gilbert liked to eat. Not wanting to go back to the living room and ask, he looked into the fridge to see if something was missing. That way he would know what Gilbert had eaten earlier that day and figure something out from that. He discovered that nothing was missing. Hadn't the other eaten anything? The doctor part of his brain immediately disapproved. Walking back to the living room, he crossed his arms over his chest, "Have you eaten today like I told you to?"

Gilbert glanced up briefly, before returning to his pillow, "Sorry, but I don't listen to orders, human."

"You better start to now, if you want those wounds to heal any time soon. Nutrition is a very important part of the healing process." Ludwig huffed, "And what do you want have for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." Gilbert said, pouting childishly.

Ludwig sighed, "Seriously, what's the matter with you? You're grumpier than a candy deprived three-year old."

Gilbert gave him a glare that could kill, but said nothing. Instead he chose to just continue to sulk. Ludwig, not expecting an answer, turned around to go back to the kitchen, when suddenly a low whisper stopped him in his tracks. It was so low that he just as well could have missed it.

"Mind repeating that?" He asked, as he had been unable to catch the words.

"...My wings," Gilbert mumbled, "they...they won't grow back."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Of course they'll grow back. They're just a little burned."

"No...that's not what I meant! They won't grow, as in grow back to their full size!" Gilbert hissed, "This isn't their normal size, you know,"

"Actually, I do know," Ludwig retorted, "I saw them shrink. So they're not supposed to do that?"

Now it was Gilbert's turn to sigh, "Well, they are, kind of. We are able to freely change the size of our wings. But our wings also represent how strong we are, so there's a limit to how big we can make them – if you aren't incredibly strong, that is. And we can't make them disappear completely, either, unless someone else seal them or if you are kicked out of heaven."

"So that you can't get your wings to grow back means that your powers are gone?"

Gilbert eyed him, face blank, "Exactly. But they're not completely gone, otherwise I'd be dead. But like this, I can't fly, which means I can't return home. Hell, I can't even defend myself."

"But...won't it come back if you rest? Your power, I mean."

"...I don't know." Gilbert admitted, laying on his side, hugging the pillow close to his chest. His next words where spoken so low, Ludwig suspected Gilbert hadn't meant for him to hear them, "And that frightens me more than anything."

To be continued


End file.
